Pokemon Emerald: Rei's Journey
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: A story about a boy from Fortree City and his journey to collect the 8 badges and beat the pokemon league and probably find love along the way. Lemons in the future ... maybe
1. Prologue: A new friend

** Rei's journey through hoenn**

**Woo hoo, another new story. Hello people and welcome to Rei's journey. I sorry if there are any typos, I was typing this on my phone which is prone to mistakes. I don't have a set team for rei, except for absol and maybe eevee, a dratini, or a cyndaquil.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc.**

(Fortree city middle of night)

It was a calm night, crickets were chirping and various other night insects were scattered about. A young boy, approximately 8 years old, was looking out of the window of his house in the trees.

This boy is Rei Tsuki. He was looking at the moon glowing in the night. This was a regular occurrence for him, to be up in the middle of the night. He always liked looking at the moon.

What really confused him was this faint rustling that was followed by a light whimpering noise. His curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed his backpack, slipped on his shoes and climbed down the trunk of the tree he lives in.

Once he got onto route 120, the whimpering he heard began to get louder. He arrived in a small grotto. To his left he saw some bits of white fur and a red liquid that Rei assumed was blood. He peeked into the grotto to see a small mound of white. When he walked in he noticed that ball move and uncurl into a small creature with black stubbles on its heels. It had a small horn on its head, it looked like it was still growing into its final shape.

Rei instantly knew this to be a young absol. He had heard stories of this species. It had some blood stains on its stomach, Rei knew he should treat it. He slowly approached the small absol, it growled lightly at him, a look of fear visible in its eyes.

"C-calm down little one, I'm not here to hurt you" he said in the softest voice he could muster. The absol seemed to calm down slightly but kept growling. Rei took off his backpack and he rummaged through it. He took out a small package and opened it. In the package he took a stick with a black end.

"Here try this, it's called pocky, that's chocolate on the en d of it. You can try it and if you like it I can give you more" he said holding it out to the young absol. It sniffed the end of it and took a small nibble from the stick and after a few seconds, snatched up the rest of it.

"~sol" it hummed out, clearly liking the taste of the pocky. Rei smiled at it the absol and slowly creeped closer to it. The absol did not growl at him.

He petted the absol and carefully picked it up. Rei decided to put the absol in the backpack, so he can carry it easier.

"Don't worry, my parents will be able to tend to any wounds you have" he whispered to it as it fell asleep in his backpack. He quickly went to his home.

"Mom, dad, wake up I need your help!" He yelled into his house. His parents rushed to him.

"What is it boy, are you hurt?" Rei's dad said to him.

"No, but I know who is" Rei said, taking off his backpack. His parents were surprised to see the sleeping absol.

"Where did you find it?" His mother asked. Rei recounted what had happened up until he got back to the house in the trees.

(Time skip 15 minutes)

After checking over the young absol, it was apparent that there were not major wounds other than a few scrapes here and there and that it wad a male. From what they heard, Rei's parents had assumed that the absol was now an orphan and something had slayed it's parents. But they didn't tell Rei that

"Mom can we keep him please !?" Rei begged his mother, the young absol tipping and barking, while running in circles around Rei. The absol seems to have bonded well with Rei.

"Ok my boy, but you will have to take care of it ok?" Rei's mom replied.

"Yay, you hear that ... uh Hati, yea, I'll call you Hati! You get to stay with us" Rei nearly screamed, a face of gratitude plastered on his face. The now named Hati ran up and pounced on Rei licking his face.

(Time skip 7 years, Rei is 15)

As the years passed, the two were inseparable. At first, the others in the town were a little wary of the absol, they also heard the legends of absols bringing disasters. But that all went away when they saw the pair playing together every day, they always described it as cute and that those two were made for each other.

Rei had gotten a part time job at Winona's gym. He would help take care of her pokemon, and tend to the pokemon of challengers who lose. He also got some battle tips from Winona sometimes. Even thou Rei is old enough to get a starter in littleroot town, he had decided to wait until he thought he was ready.

At the moment right now he grooming Winona's altaria. As Rei brushed her cotton like wings, she hummed a soft melody that was very calming. Hati was nearby, nibbling on a stick of pocky. He nearly doubled in size. He was in love with the taste of pocky, and tries to eat some whenever he can.

"Well altaria, looks like your feathers are in tip top condition. It's time I go to my parents, they said they had a surprise for me" Rei said. The altaria enveloped him in a small hug and hummed lightly before flying off.

Rei quickly climbed up the tree, hati following behind him. He used his claws to hook onto the boards and climb up. When Rei reached the top he noticed that the door was closed. Confused, he quietly walked up to the window on the left side of the house. He saw his parents talking into a yellow phone like device ... a pokenav.

" yes, yes Professor Birch, we think he is ready ... uh-huh yea we think that is a good choice for a starter. I'm sure they will be good friends with Hati. Ok, we will have him visit soon, bye" His mother said. Prof. Birch? He had only heard about him, how did they know him? He saw his parents begin to walk towards the door, so he quickly climbed a bit down the tree, after Hati climbed up of course.

As they opened the door, he began climbing back up, acting like he just got there.

"Oh hi mom, dad, how was your day" he said nonchalantly.

"Well son, your going on a trip" Rei's dad said.

**END**

**That is chapter one. If you like it, awesome. If you dont, the exits that way. If you have a problem, feel free to message me, thou I won't change anything. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, thou I find this unlikely.**


	2. A Journey's Beginning

**Hello again, a new chapter has arrived. It was told to that the little authors note at the end sounded a little snappy. I assure you that was unintentional. It was meant to be more along the lines of of me not expecting anyone to really read this at all. Yea I have almost no confidence in myself, even thou my other stories have proven me wrong several times. Now that, that's out of the way I would like to ask if anyone would like to beta this story and check for typos, I'm not sure how the beta thing works but hey, I'll learn as it happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything else, just and OCs like Rei.**

(Rei's house, right were the last chapter ended)

"What, where am I gonna be going?" Rei asked. While he had heard of Prof Birch, he actually does not know where he lives.

"We'll let that be a surprise" Rei's dad said. Rei nodded and went to his room to pack up a backpack with any materials he may need. He packed a small black and red backpack, the same one that he had when he met hati, with two extra sets of clothing. He then changed into a set of black pants and a white shirt. He looked in the mirror and looked himself over, his black hair spikey hair gave off a silver shine. Hati had come in behind Rei after he was done changing.

"Absol!" Hati called out to rei, getting his attention. Hati then gestured towards the door way. Rei walked to the living room and he saw his parents with Winona and her skarmory. Hati walked over to the skarmory and began talking to him in poke-language.

"Oh uh ... hi Winona, what brings you here?" Rei greeted.

"Well you parents called and asked if I can send you to another town for something special" she answered.

"Oh and I have this for you" she said as she pulled out a small white ball and tossed it to Rei.

"Huh, a premier ball? Cool thanks!" Rei happily said.

"It's for you to use on hati since you never got a pokeball for him" Winona explained and Rei nodded.

"Ok so hati I'm gonna put you in this ball until we get to the destination, and if you don't like it I'll give you some pocky when we get there" Rei told the absol.

Hati nodded and Rei threw the ball at hati. It hit him on the forehead and was absorbed into the pokeball. Needless to say it didn't even bother shaking, it instantly made a ding sound and hati was caught.

"Before I go I guess I should say good bye to everyone in the town.

(Time skip 15 minutes )

After saying his goodbyes, along with getting some free potions from the pokemart clerk, Rei was standing just outside route 120 waiting for Winona.

"Skraa!" He suddenly heard behind him.

"What the ... oh shi- Gyaah!" He turned and saw silver talons and the next thing he knew, he was flying in the air. After the feeling of fear passed through him, he eventually calmed down and he looked up and noticed he was being carried be a metal bird, a skarmory. This must be Winona's skarmory

(Time skip 1 hour)

Flying can be a very boring thing, especially wheen your are dangling from under a metal bird several hundred feet in the air. Eventually, the bird dipped down and began a descent towards the ground and then when they were closer to the ground, the skarmory just dropped him and he landed on some grass. The skarmory landed close by.

"Had a nice trip did ya?" He heard Winona's voice.

"Could you at least warn a person before you have then dangling in the air" he replied.

"There's nothing to worry about, skarmory here wouldn't have dropped you" she said while petting the bird and it affectionately cooed back. She then gave him a red pokenav and jumped onto the back of the skarmory.

"Have fun in littleroot town, oh and on the pokenav are my number and your parents number, call if you need any tips. Oh and one more thing ... I look forward to our battle" and with that she flew off.

Rei looked around and he saw a moving van, he also saw two buildings and what looks like to be a laboratory, so he went there.

When he entered, he saw a lot of various machines and computers and tables with paper strewn on top.

But, at the far end of the building, there was a table with a red and white ball. Curiously, he walked up to the ball and was about to touch it ...

"Oh, you must be Rei Tsuki!" Rei jumped when he heard the voice.

He turned to find a ... large man in a lab coat. Rei noticed that he had his hand forward, and Rei shook his hand.

"Yes I am Rei, I assume you are professor Birch?" Rei replied and the man nodded.

"Well, Rei I see you are eager to receive your starter pokemon" Birch said. Rei was surprised to hear this.

"So that's why they sent me here, so I can start my own journey" Rei said and Birch started laughing.

"Yes now take the pokeball and see what pokemon you now have" Birch said gesturing to the pokeball on the table. Rei nodded and first released hati.

"Well hati let's see what our new friend is, shall we?" Rei said, receiving a yip of approval.

Rei tossed the pokeball and in a shower of sparkles a silver eevee. The small creature was curled up, and it looked up at Rei, yawning cutely. It looked around curiously at looked at hati and Rei.

"Hello little one, I am gonna be your trainer, my name is Rei and that is hati over there" Rei said pointing to himself, then to hati. The young eevee yipped happily and ran up to Rei.

" This eevee was recently hatched several days ago. She is the child of a prized espeon that a very special trainer once had. He asked that the eevee be given to a kind trainer who shows potential and I think that this trainer is you, Rei " Birch said.

"I guess my journey starts now ... hati, eve, let's go!" Rei enthusiastically said running towards the door, hati and eve not far behind.

As he approached the door, a boy with white hair and a red headband opened the door, surprising Rei.

"Oh whoops sorry almost ran into you ... I'm Ruby Yuki" the now identified ruby said.

"Oh hi, I'm Rei. I just got a pokemon from professor Birch" Rei said.

"Cool I was just coming by to greet him since I moved in" Ruby said.

"Ok then bye, I'm off to start my journey, see you later" Rei waved goodbye and left the lab. Rei went to the edge of town. His two pokemon on either side of him.

"Ok ... let's take this first step together" he said and they both took a step forward at the same time.

A new adventure begins next time on dragon Ball ... wait wrong show whoops.

**End**

**Another chapter complete, yay. I'm really hope this website doesn't have a dislike button ha ha. Honestly that's a secret fear I have of not being accepted be people, but personal issues aside, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, peace!**


	3. A Bit of Deja'Vu

** Hello readers of the past, present, and soon to be future. I am GenmuZero bringing on another chapter of Rei's journey. Last time Rei went to little root town and met Ruby, and got a pokemon in the form of a shiny eevee he named Eve. What will happen next for our heroes? Find out after this Disclaimer ... **

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon just Rei, the oc. **

**Ok then here we go! **

(Outside littleroot town)

Rei and his two pokemon companions just began their journey and are now on their way to Oldale town, according to the map on the pokenav.

"Hey! Rei wait up!" He heard Ruby's voice from behind him.

"Huh ... what's up?" Rei asked. Ruby handed him several red pokeballs.

"Birch told me to give you these. If your going to catch pokemon, you will need these right?" Ruby said, Rei thanked him and continued forward.

As they were walking two zigzagoons ran out in front of them. The two dog like creatures barked at them.

"Ok guys it out first battle and a double at that" Rei said and Hati yipped excitedly.

Hati ran up first and Eve followed on his right.

"Ok Hati, start off with a scratch attack and Eve follow up with a tackle attack on the zigzagoon on the right!" Rei ordered. He knew that Eve might not be very strong at the moment, so he got Hati to do most of the damage and Eve to finish off the pokemon and gain most of the experience from it. The tactic worked. But the second zigzagoon charged Eve.

"Look out" Rei yelled, but it was too late, until...

" Ab-sol!"' Hati cried as he intercepted the tackle and took the brunt of the force, the zigzagoon landing a critical hit.

"Gaah! A critical hit this early on!" Rei exclaimed

"Ok then guys same attack combo on the last one" Rei ordered and after the successful hits, the defeated the zigzagoon ran off and barked as if to say 'this isn't over' and disappeared into bushes.

"Hati, are you ok?" Rei asked, and Hati nodded. Rei sprayed a potion on hime to make him feel a little better and they continued on to Oldale town.

( POV switch to follow Hati, all poke speech is translated)

Hati and the others reached Oldale town with no problems or any other encounters. They went to a red roofed building called a pokemon center. After a quick heal Rei let Hati and Eve stay outside for a little while before they continued on. As Hati explored the little eevee kept very close him.

"T-thank you for saving me!" She kept thanking him.

"It's no problem really, we're friends and allies, it's what they do" Hati replied, a very light blush appearing on his face.

"So what do you want to evolve into?" Hati asked.

"I don't know yet, maybe an espeon, like my mother, or an umbreon" Eve replied.

"Do you think we will see those two zigzagoon from earlier again?" Eve asked.

"I honestly don't know, anyways Rei is coming out of the center it's time to go" Hati replied.

Rei never thought of leaving Hati or Eve in their pokeballs since it's just them two. They went on the route to the north side of the town. Hati could not shake this fuzzy feeling he had. As if something was going to happen. But he did not feel any dread so he decided to ignore the feeling.

(Back to Rei, poke speech is now 'normal')

Rei was humming to himself as the three explored the small path north. In from of him he saw a shadow move quickly past them. He looked up to see a large serpent-like creature soaring above them.

"What's that?" He questioned, squinting his eyes trying to focus on the creature, he noted it's green coloration.

"Cool, I wonder what pokemon is that!" Rei said, Hati and Eve nodded next to him.

"Anyways its time to catch us some new allies!" Rei exclaimed, with a yip of approval from Hati.

In front of them, I'm the tall grass, they saw their first ally, a poochyena.

"Hati let's go your up!" Rei said. Hati nodded and ran in front of the small dog.

The poochyena ran up and tried to bite Hati several times, but Hati dodged. Then it ran back a short distance to be ready to dodge.

"Hati use quick attack, then follow up with a scratch" Rei commanded.

Hati did just that and closed the distance between him and the poochyena and landed the scratch attack doing some damage. The poochyena took an opportunity and bit Hati on the leg. Hati yelped in pain and tried to shake the dog off, with no success

With quick thinking, Rei grabbed a pokeball that Ruby gave him and threw it at the poochyena. The dog having a surprised look before turning into red energy and was absorbed into the ball.

It shook once ...

Twice ...

Three times ...

Ding

"Yes we did it, we caught a poochyena!" Rei yelled happily Eve hopping up and down behind him.

"Now time to heal you two" Rei said and began to give both the poochyena and Hati a potion each, he had only two left.

"Now what to name you ... how about fang?" Rei asked the poochyena. It barked happily and nodded.

"Ok then it's settled, from now on, your new name is Fang! Now let's head back to the town, we are at a dead end" Rei said while chuckling lightly and the group, with Rei deciding to return everyone to their pokeballs.

**End**

**I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I've been preoccupied lately and thought I would at least put up something. I might do more where I change the pov view to one of the pokemon. Anyways that's all for now, see you next time. I told myself I wasn't going to make the dragon ball z joke again.**


End file.
